kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Gallery/Anime
This gallery subpage showcases images of Zenki's anime incarnation. Feel free to return to the Zenki's gallery page if you want to check out his other appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This first section features images of Zenki's Chibi, Demon God and Great Demon God forms. Feel free to scroll down if you want to check out his other forms. In Japan, "Demon God Zenki" and "Great Demon God Zenki" are also known as "Kishin Zenki" and "Cho Kishin Zenki". |-|Chibi Zenki= Alone Episode 1 Sairousaiko Chibi Zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki fighting the two headed Hyouijuu Sairousaiko Zenki seal break anime.png|Chibi Zenki transforming into his Demon God form Episode 8 Chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki smiling because he smells a Hyouinomi Chibi zenki anime 2.png|Miki Souma mistakes Chibi Zenki for a bad demon and attacks him Other Anime Season 1 splash screen Zenki.png|Zenki as he appears in the splash screen from the first season Chibi Zenki's first Rudra anime.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears when Saki tells Chiaki about how Ozunu nursed Zenki back to health when the latter was gravely injured after his initial experiences with Rudra. (Episode 17) Diamond Dragon Chibi Zenki anime.png|The Diamond Dragon (who transforms into Zenki's Diamond Axe) and Chibi Zenki (Episode 21) Chibi Zenki anime 3 new.png|Chibi Zenki teasing Chiaki because she put him into her bag. (Episode 30) Zenki Wiki Zenki stub.jpg|Chibi Zenki running of angrily while Jukai and the mayor fight over the election votes (Episode 34) With Chiaki Episode 2 Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting the Hyouijuu Buidou Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting each other Episode 18 Chibi Zenki faint anime.png|When Goura and Guren threaten Chiaki and her friends, Chibi Zenki wants her to transform him into his true form. Chibi Zenki faint anime 2.png|He is still very worn out from using Rudra in the previous episode, though, and ends up fainting instead of transforming. Chibi Zenki faint anime 3.png|Chiaki gets very worried an immediately runs over to Zenki and holds him in her arms. Saki steps up and tries to protect both of them against Guren. Other Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting (Episode 25) with Lulupapa their first meeting (Episode 26) Lulupapa Chibi Zenki Chiaki anime.png|At first, Lulupapa starts out innocent enough. Even Chiaki can poke and caress her, but when Chiaki says that Lulupapa isn't a disobedient guardian spirit like Zenki, Zenki quickly protests her with "What did you say?!" Lulupapa bites Chibi Zenki anime.png|Despite the fact that Zenki didn't do anything to provoke her, Lulupapa decides to jump in front of him and bites him in the nose. Lulupapa bites Chibi Zenki anime 2.png|Shortly thereafter poor Chibi Zenki runs all over the place with Lulupapa stuck to his face in a desperate attempt to shake her off. Lulupapa eats Chibi Zenki's food anime.png|A few minutes or hours later, Lulupapa and Chibi Zenki are sitting in a room together. Chiaki gives them cookies, but Lulupapa greedily gathers all the food for herself. Lulupapa eats Chibi Zenki's food anime 2.png|This causes Chibi Zenki, who is hungry as well, to complain about Lulupapa eating his food. Chiaki doesn't do anything to help him out and Lulupapa just gobbles up the rest of the cookies. Lulupapa finally accepts Zenki (Episode 31) Lulupapa's smooch anime.png|Lulupapa has accepted Zenki now wants to show him that she wants to make up for what happened in the past. She lands on Chibi Zenki's shoulder, but he wonders what she's up to this time. Lulupapa's smooch anime 2.png|Lulupapa wants to show Zenki her affection by giving him her version of a smooch, which she does by licking his face. This causes him to get furious, as he thinks that she's just teasing him. Lulupapa's smooch anime 3.png|The next scene shows Zenki trying to make Lulupapa leave, while she thinks that he's playing with her. Lulupapa now happily floats around Zenki and makes cheerful noises, so Zenki gets the exact opposite of what he wanted. With Akira/Goki Goki Zenki Phoenix anime.PNG|Goki and Chibi Zenki while facing off against a phoenix-like Hyouijuu (Episode 37) Akira Chibi Zenki anime.png|Akira and Chibi Zenki as they appear at the end of Episode 51. |-|Demon God Zenki= Zenki-Sama's descend Zenki's descend.png|Zenki descends from heaven in the intro of the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime's first season! Zenki's descend 2.png|A thunderbolt strikes and... Zenki's descend 3.png|...a demon with green skin, a fuzzy red mane and... Zenki's descend 4.png|...a fierce and determined expression rises! This is the birth of the great Zenki-Sama! Episode 25 Demon God Zenki's despair anime.png|When even the Diamond Axe fails against Karuma's powerful, unsealed tree form, Zenki looks at her with great despair in his eyes. Kishin Zenki anime 3.png|When Karuma sees this, she laughs and attacks with her full force, but... Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Chiaki appears and protects Zenki and herself with the power of the Bracelet of Protection. From this point onwards, Zenki and Chiaki fight Karuma together and remain victorious in the end! Kishin Zenki anime 4.png|After the fierce battle, Demon God Zenki can be seen standing around with a gentle smile on his face while the wind blows gently in the background. Episode 31 Kishin Zenki anime.png|Demon God Zenki with his Diamond Axe facing of against the Puppeteer Hyouijuu Kishin Zenki anime 2.png|Demon God Zenki grits his teeth as he fights the foe's powers, that try to control his body Other Endoku anime manga vol 7 cutout.png|Demon God Zenki struggling against Endoku in an unreleased anime scene (Kishin Douji Zenki manga Volume 7 page 198) Anime Season 1 splash screen Zenki.png|Zenki as he appears in the splash screen from the first season Kishin Zenki anime 5.png|Demon God Zenki after finishing his transformation (Episode 1) Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Demon God Zenki fighting Anju in her Hyouijuu form (Episode 17) Ancient Zenki and Ancient Goki anime.png|Zenki's and Goki's ancient selves as they appear in a flashback in Episode 29 |-|Great Demon God Zenki= Episode 29 Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|Demon God Zenki transforming into his Great Demon God form Cho Kishin Zenki anime 3.png|The introduction of Zenki's Great Demon God form Cho Kishin Zenki anime 4.png|Great Demon God Zenki while talking to the Inugami Roh Episode 41 Cho Kishin Zenki anime.png|Great Demon God Zenki, when he is tired of Kagetora's nonesense Cho Kishin Zenki anime 2.png|Great Demon God Zenki after Kabura has treated his Diamond Axe, as if it were a mere toy Episode 43 Cho Kishin Zenki Nagi animated by Semerone.gif|When Nagi thinks, she has tricked Zenki and his friends and gotten away with a Karumanomi, she is proved wrong as Great Demon God Zenki appears right behind her! As the camera scrolls upwards, Zenki is revealed to be almost twice as tall as Nagi! Nagi funny anime 3.png|As Nagi turns around, she is jumpscared by Zenki, who was way faster than she expected. He asks her for the seed, but then they are attacked by Roh. While Zenki successfully avoids the attack, Nagi disappears. Cho Kishin Zenki anime 8.png|When Zenki asks Roh why he is getting seeds, when he doesn't need them anymore (this scene happens after Kokutei has already been taken away), Roh doesn't respond and leaves. Shortly afterwards, Chiaki faints from effects of being soul linkend with Zenki during his harsh battle against the Hyouijuu, that had been used by Nagi. Episode 51 Cho Kishin Zenki anime 5.png|When Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and their friends face Kokutei together, even Great Demon God Zenki with his Diamond Axe is unable to deal any damage to his final form of a world ending beast. In this state Kokutei looks like a giant spaceship. Zenki hurt anime.png|After this, Kokutei fires a powerful beam of light, which immediately knocks out Zenki and his friends. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This first section features images of Zenki's Perfect Demon God form, him using Rudra and his sealed state. Feel free to scroll back up if you want to check out his other forms. In Japan, "Perfect Demon God Zenki" is also known as "Kanzen Kishin Zenki". |-|Perfect Demon God Zenki= Episode 51 Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime.png|Great Demon God Zenki fuses his soul with Goki's and Chiaki's, which causes Zenki's body to glow in a holy light! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 2.png|They unite and lend Zenki their strength, turning him into Perfect Demon God Zenki! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki fullbody anime.PNG|Perfect Demon God Zenki's introduction in the anime Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki fullbody anime 2.PNG|While this form appears a few times in the manga, the anime has it exclusive to the final episode 51. Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup anime.PNG|When all hope is lost, Perfect Demon God Zenki rises. Inugami Roh and Zenki then face Kokutei together and defeat him! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 3.png|Zenki's Perfect Demon God form, is the only form that is able to fly! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 4.png|Perfect Demon God Zenki takes off and flies towards Kokutei to fight him! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki anime 5.png|When Zenki ascends, Goki and Chiaki appear at his sides. At first they are barely visible, then... Chiaki RFS Zenki Goki anime.png|...we can clearly see them as they encourage Zenki to go on! Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup small anime 2.png|At first, Zenki doesn't look to confident about his new abilties, then... Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup small anime 3.png|...he exclaims: "This holy light, created by the joining of my soul with Chiaki and Goki's!" Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki closeup small anime.png|We can see Zenki's fierce determination when he finally believes that he can defeat his foe and charges at Kokutei! |-|Using Rudra and Sealed= Using Rudra (Episode 17) Zenki rudora anime.png|Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra Zenki rudora anime 2.png|Zenki summoned lightning/thunder bolts and his hit by them, charging himself up to use Rudra (thunder) Zenki rudora anime 3.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anju in her Hyouijuu form Rudora escape anime.png|Chiaki, Kuribayashi, Miki Souma, Jukai and Saki escaping from the huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra Sealed Episode 1 Zenki's sepulcher anime.png|Zenki sealed in a sepulcher Zenki sealed anime.png|The same sepulcher with Zenki still inside it at night Other Zenki sealed anime 2.png|Zenki sealed as a petrified statue (Episode 16) Category:Zenki's Gallery Subpages